Believer
by Aushie
Summary: Hmmm, I can't really summarize this.......... It's sorta Taiora, but...... I dunno. Just read. :)


A/N I just had a sudden inspiration for this while listening to the new "Left Behind"  
soundtrack. I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, all right? :)  
  
  
Believer  
By: Aushie  
  
  
"Tai. Tai!" Sora whispered as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Wake up!"  
  
Tai blinked lazily a few times and sat up in the pew. He had fallen asleep due to the preacher's  
endless droning. He looked to Sora, who was paying attention and had her Bible open in her lap following along  
with the preacher. She looked at him and glared a little, then turned her attention back to the pulpit.  
  
Sora had insisted he got with her to her new church a few days ago. He had reluctantly  
agreed, and now that he was here he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"Only by grace and through faith are you saved. " Bro. Tom spoke. "I pray that those of you  
who have not come to know Him as your savior will do so soon, for I fear we havent' much time left.  
If you will please turn to page 319 in your hymnals and join bro. gary as he leads the song. "  
  
Bro. Gary walked to the podium and nodded to the pianist, who began playing the soft hymn.  
Then Bro. Gary and the congregation, excluding Tai, rose and began to sing,  
  
"Just as I am without one plea.  
But that thy blood was shed for me.  
And that thou bidst me come to thee  
Oh Lamb, of God I come, I come."   
  
Bro. Tom stepped forward. 'As the music plays, every head is bowed and every eye is closed."  
Is your all on the altar? Have you accepted him as your personal savior? He's holding out for you,  
ever patiently knocking. You may refuse Him, but he will never refuse you. He is waiting and holdong out for you.  
Won't you come? Sing with me. "  
  
The congregation rose and began again,  
  
"Just As I am and waiting not  
To rid my soul of one dark blot.  
To thee whose blood can cleanse each spot  
Oh Lamb, of God I come. I come."  
  
Bro. Tom lead a prayer and the congrgation was dismissed.  
  
  
Sora walked stiffly in front of Tai on the way back to the car. He could tell she wasn't too happy.  
They got in the car and drove out of the church parking lot. About halfway back to his apartment,   
Tai built up his nerve and asked,  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's WRONG?! You acted horrible!" Sora yelled. "You weren't showing even  
the slightest respectfor anyone! HOW could you fall asleep?!"  
  
Tai was abashed. He didn't sat anything, he just kept looking ahead out the windsheild. They were at his apartment.  
Sora groaned, but the sound was wavering. He turned and saw silent tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore. Tai, just go."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Bye Sora." he managed in a small voice. She gunned the engine and drove off the secong the door shut.  
  
  
  
Tai slowly traipsed up to his apartment, hands shoved in his pockets and thinking.  
  
"What was she so mad about? So I fell asleep. There were others doing the same thing!  
And what did she mean, 'I just don't know what to do anymore.'?"   
  
He stepped inside and went to his room to take a nap.  
  
  
  
Tai awoke with an urge to pick up the Bible that had laid around for so many years in his closet.  
  
"Ungh, great. I have to FIND it first."  
  
He went to the closet and on a top shelf was the book. He opened it to the New Testament  
and skipped around, reading anything that looked interesting. He was amazed to know that  
Jesus had done so many miracles in His day and that he came back to life. He finally realized something, too.  
  
"He died for us." Tai thought. "He died for me. Oh, man, I've really screwed up."  
  
(A/N: And now the song comes into play. HeHe.)  
  
"It's true. It's all true."  
  
  
Things never happen   
Like I wish they could.  
Only in my dreams.  
  
I've never benn willing   
To give up my heart,  
To let myself believe.  
  
but i have been waiting  
All of my life Just for tonight.  
  
So make me a believer  
For once in my life.  
Right here and now.  
Touch me somehow.  
Let it be tonight.  
  
It's all on the line  
I'm down on my knees.   
I don't know how,  
But I'm ready to see!  
  
Clear every shadow  
Of doubt in my mind,  
Cause I want to believe.  
  
"How do I even ask Him to forgive someone like ME?" Tai thought sadly.  
  
I've been sitting here  
Staring at the ring.  
All alone tonight.  
  
Something about you  
Is making me smile  
With tears in my eyes.  
  
Maybe you've noticed  
Maybe you can tell  
It's happening to me.  
  
When you say my name  
Touch me again.  
It's making me believe.  
  
Tai opend his mouth a little to let out a small cry and tasted the saltiness of his tears  
as they streamed down his face. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it, but   
he heard words escape his tear-soaked lips.  
  
"I want to believe."  
  
  
  
A/N: well? Was it even the slightest bit good? I'm not really happy with it, but hey,  
I did it spur-of-the-moment. Please, PLEASE review this. I really wanna know how you  
think it turned out. I might do a sequel, though I'm not sure what I'd do in it. :)  
I dunno. You tell me in the review whether it's sequel-worthy or not. :) 


End file.
